Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, relates to a method for repairing a display substrate, a display substrate and a display apparatus manufactured by the method.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, during manufacturing a color filter substrate, a black matrix pattern, a color filter layer pattern and the like are formed on a substrate in this order by a patterning process. After the black matrix pattern is formed by the patterning process, it needs to detect the formed black matrix pattern to determine whether there is a missing region (the missing region means a region where the black matrix pattern should be formed but is missing) or a redundant region (the redundant region means a region where the black matrix pattern should not be formed but is formed) in the black matrix pattern. If there is the missing region in the black matrix pattern, it causes a problem of leakage of light in a display panel. If there is the redundant region in the black matrix pattern, it reduces the aperture ratio of the display panel. The above conditions both disadvantageously affect the display quality of the display panel.
So far, in the prior art, after forming the black matrix pattern on the substrate by the patterning process, a method for repairing the missing region in the black matrix pattern generally comprises steps of: firstly, clearing the missing region 102 in the black matrix pattern 101 by laser, as shown in FIG. 1a; secondly, dropping a black photoresist 103 in the missing region 102 of the black matrix pattern 101, as shown in FIG. 1b; thirdly, clearing a redundant portion of the black photoresist 103 spreaded into an aperture region of the substrate by laser, as shown in FIG. 1c, that is, clearing the redundant black photoresist within shadowed regions indicated by oblique lines; finally, obtaining the repaired black matrix pattern 101, as shown in FIG. 1d. Also, a method for repairing the redundant region in the black matrix pattern generally comprises a step of: directly clearing the redundant region of the black matrix pattern located in the aperture region of the substrate by laser. After the black matrix pattern has been repaired, subsequent processes, such as forming the color filter layer pattern, are performed.
The above method of repairing the missing region in the black matrix pattern is very complicated, because it needs twice laser clearing processes. Furthermore, the black photoresist dropped into the missing region is partly used to repair the missing region, and the redundant portion of the black photoresist beyond the missing region must be cleared by laser, wasting the photoresist. Moreover, surface of the black matrix pattern repaired by the above method is shaped like a spherical surface, causing the surface of the repaired black matrix pattern uneven, and decreasing the display quality of the display panel.
Accordingly, it becomes an urgent problem to be solved for those skilled in this art how to optimize the method of repairing the black matrix pattern in the color filter substrate.